Movie Date
by DandNsGirl
Summary: Sam was never one to fall for just any guy. But the newest movie features the newest super star, Sam falls head over heels for him. But when rumors stir up that send the star into hiding, Sam strives to find out the truth and clear his name.
1. Movie Boy

Here is a new story. Movie Date.

**Summary:** Sam was never one to fall for just any guy. But the newest movie features the newest super star, Sam falls head over heels for him. But when rumors stir up that send the star into hiding, Sam strives to find out the truth and clear his name.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"That was an awesome movie!" Tucker shouted as he and Sam left the movies. Tucker then launched into a full explanation of the movie, even though Sam had seen it with him.

"Yeah..." Sam sighed dreamily.

"What's with you Sam?" Tucker asked as he paused his rant.

"Nothing. Just that new movie star was good, since that was his first movie." Sam snapped out of it.

"You know, if I don't know any better, I'd say you like him."

"What! That's crazy, how can I like someone I don't even know! Besides, did you see those girls in there, they were swooning for him! And you know I don't follow trends, human or fashion. And that boy is nothing more than the latest boy trend." Sam argued back.

"Whatever you say Sam...anyway..." Tucker continued his rant on the movie. Sam sighed. His highlight of the movie was all the actions parts. Sam decided when she got home, she'd do some research on this new boy. She tried to remember his name, something Fenton. Danny Fenton, yeah, that was it. Sam smiled, she remembered it. She knew she couldn't forget it. Although Sam would never admit it, especially to Tucker, she did think he was cute.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is the first chapter. Or rather, introduction, prologue, whatever you'd call it (I call it prologue). Other chapters will be longer. Please review.


	2. Director

Thanks for the reviews!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Last chapter: **_"Whatever you say Sam...anyway..." Tucker continued his rant on the movie. Sam sighed. His highlight of the movie was all the actions parts. Sam decided when she got home, she'd do some research on this new boy. She tried to remember his name, something Fenton. Danny Fenton, yeah, that was it. Sam smiled, she remembered it. She knew she couldn't forget it. Although Sam would never admit it, especially to Tucker, she did think he was cute._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Darn it!" Sam yelled as she slamed her fists down on the desk. She didn't find a lot of information on Danny Fenton. _He must be too new._ She thought. She thought, then decided to try to search for him by the movie he'd been in. Smiling, she typed it in.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Cut!" Danny heard the director yell. He'd just finished a movie, but already his agent had him in another film. He groaned at the director. This one was worse than the last. This was the tenth time that day he'd called a cut in the scene. Danny's anger was growing toward him. But he just paced to cool off.

"Fenton, get ready for the scene where you save the lady from the fire." Danny looked up, he wasn't even playing a hero in this film. Furious at being called by his last name, he walked over.

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah, yeah, now get ready for the scene." Danny sighed and looked to his brother, Phantom. Lots of people asked about his brother's name, but, his ghost crazy parents named them. They were twins, and close. They were there for each other. Phantom wasn't into the whole movie business thing, but supported his brother in it. He had an older sister too, Jazz. He wondered why only one of them had a weird name, but his parents just said they named them what they wanted. His brother didn't mind the name, so Danny let that debate go.

Danny walked over to where the director told him. "Okay, and action!" Danny did his act as he ran for the girl. But dissapionted the director when as he turned, he twisted his ankle and fell.

"Ow!" He sat on the ground, holding his ankle. His brother was the first by him. Jazz looked over to the director. He seemed upset. Jazz knew the director wasn't a good one. Danny growled at the director. For all he cared it was his fault he fell. That act wasn't even in the script. Phantom helped him up and helped him walk to where the on scene nurse stood. Danny sat down as the nurse bandaged his ankle so it could heal.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


End file.
